


Flatmates

by Astroboating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Week 2016, Uni!lock, but not too bad I don't think, non-canon, slightly gross description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboating/pseuds/Astroboating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submission for Sherlolly appreciation week 2016 Day 5 non-canon Uni!lock.<br/>Molly and Sherlock are flatmates. How will Molly cope with his strange experiments and mood swings? Especially when he does something a bit not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, I really enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!  
> I own nothing other than the story line.

The new guy who had moved into Molly’s shared flat was undeniably hot. It was the first thing she noticed about him and it may have been one of the reasons why they had agreed to rent him the room. Meena, Lucy and Molly were also a bit desperate, they couldn’t afford to cover the rent without that room being let out.

It was such a pity he was also a complete slob. Within hours of his moving in, there were books, papers and dirty dishes everywhere in the house. Molly was the first to admit that she wasn’t the tidiest, but she did at least confine the mess to her room. They had put up with that and the smoking and even the fact that he would disappear for days on end with no notice.

“Seeing him wrapped in just a sheet makes up for it all.” Meena said, the first time he had waltzed into the kitchen draped in a toga that barely covered his chest. They had been rather giggly for a while after that, and Molly had to admit that the sight made her feel rather fluttery.

She had been very annoyed when he had borrowed her lovely glass teapot to ‘make himself a cuppa’ and she had gone into his room to look for it two days later only to find it full of boiled rats tails. Molly hadn’t said anything to him, as once the initial anger had worn off, her natural timidity had taken over. She just took all the dishes out of his room and disinfected them thoroughly. And while this would never be admitted to anyone, she had done a load of washing for him too, as she couldn’t bear the sight of the clothes strewn all over the house.

He hadn’t acknowledged seeing the pile of neatly folded clothes in the middle of his bed, but he had started talking to Molly properly after that. It was mostly about the experiments he was running, or asking her about her classes, but Molly found him fascinating. He saw the world differently from anyone else she had ever spoken to and he could figure out so much about people just by looking at them. Sometimes he said whatever came into his mind. For example, the time the three girls were chatting in the sitting room and he had waltzed in, taken one look at Meena and announced that she had had a one night stand the night before with an Archaeology PhD student who was cheating on his girlfriend and wasn’t going to call her like he had promised. Meena threw her phone at him for that, which she had indeed been clutching, waiting for a call that never did come.

Then, sometimes he was sweet. Like the time he brought home take away for them all. It was a great Italian meal, apparently he had just proved the owner was innocent of murder. Or the time he asked if Molly would like to help him with an experiment to find out how you could determine if a substance was blood with only household items. They had a lot of fun with this and had talked into the wee hours while they combed through the contents of the cupboard under the kitchen sink.

The fits of good humour made up for the bouts of silence, sulking or manic energy that seemed to be a large part of his personality. Molly had found him more interesting as the term went on and was as transfixed by his personality as she was by his body. To her dismay, he didn’t seem to notice her as anything other than an occasional lab partner, so Molly did her best to ignore the attraction she felt and to not stutter around him so much.

Recently he had been worse than usual, leaving experiments all over the kitchen table and being surlier than he had been since moving in. Today he had gone too far. Molly had pulled an all-nighter to get a paper finished for her psychology class. She had been putting off writing it and eventually just had to bite the bullet and get it done. She had submitted it at seven this morning and was now desperate for a shower. But obviously, that wasn’t going to happen. When she had gone into the bathroom, there was a sharp smell, with an undertone of dead body. This was unusual but not impossible, as everyone in the house apart from Sherlock was a medical student and after dissections, they always smelt a bit unpleasant. When she opened the shower door and made to step in, she saw where the hideous smell was coming from. There was a bucket with a half-dissolved pig’s head stuck in it. One eye was staring blankly at her and the other had turned to a squishy mess in the acid filling the bucket. Molly had developed quite a strong stomach over the course of her studies, but she couldn’t stop the retch that this morbid sight caused.

Turning away quickly, she wrapped herself in a towel and marched out of the bathroom. She thumped on the door of the culprit. She didn’t care if he was asleep, or studying or whatever it was he got up to in the dump that he called a bedroom, he was bloody well going to deal with the mess in the bathroom. After only four solid thumps on the door, it was hauled open by a study in male anatomy. Sherlock was clad in only a pair of boxers and a very tight t-shirt, with rumpled hair and sleep in his transfixing eyes. The sight made Molly’s mind go temporarily blank. After a few breathless moments on her part, he visibly lost his patience.

“What do you want?” he snapped, clearly resentful of having been woken up at this hour.

His unpleasant manner brought Molly’s anger back in full force. “Get that thing out of the shower. I don’t even know why you have it, or what the hell you think you are doing leaving it in the bathroom, but it needs to go now.”

“It’s an experiment on how fast one could dispose of a body using 5 molar hydrochloric acid. I think that a killer has been trying to get rid of his bodies like that, and want to see how long it would take him. It’s quite hard to hide a body, but bones are much easier. It shouldn’t take too much longer, I will dispose of it when it is finished.”

Molly was flabbergasted. “5 molar hydrochloric acid should only be used in a fume cupboard! I nearly put my foot in there! Get rid of it now!” She was nearly screaming by the end of her diatribe and her face was flushing red.

Sherlock didn’t look at all perturbed by her outburst. In fact, he was studying her closely. “Well, I know about the fume cupboard but we don’t have one here, so I made do with the extractor fan in the shower. That’s why it’s there.” This was all said in a tone of voice that made the unspoken ‘obviously’ on the end quite clear.

“Not the point, you arse! Get it out NOW!” Molly had completely lost her cool.

Without another word, Sherlock pushed past her. The brush of his body against hers left Molly flustered in his wake. She slowly followed him into the bathroom to see him pulling on washing up gloves and picking the bucket up. Without warning, he tipped the contents of the bucket down the toilet. Left with just the half dissolved pigs head in the bucket, he turned to Molly with a sour expression on his face.

“Happy now?” he asked, and stomped off with the revolting container.

~~~

Sherlock dumped the bucket and its contents in the outside bin and went back up to his room in a full strop. He was still sulking when he met up with his best friend a few hours later. John Watson was in his final year of medical study before he qualified and had known Sherlock since their first year of Uni, where he was unfortunate enough to be put in the same room as the Chemistry undergrad. Now, six years later, Sherlock was on his third degree, and John was living with his long-term girlfriend, Mary. They had remained fast friends, despite their contrasting personalities and Sherlock’s difficult temperament.

So the sulking was something John was used to. He rarely even commented on it these days, it was just easier. This time, however, Sherlock was the one to bring it up.

“Can you believe it?” He ranted as they sat in the student union, nursing pints. “She made me get rid of my experiment.”

“Well, it probably wasn’t the best thing to do in the communal shower, Sherlock.” John patiently explained to his hopeless friend.

“And she didn’t even let me finish it.” He continued as though John hadn’t spoken. “I thought she would understand, she _is_ a medic with an interest in pathology and this could have been a useful data set for both of us. And she woke me up, just wrapped in a towel, with her hair all over the place.”

John smirked at the last sentence. He had noticed Sherlock commenting more and more on his petite housemate’s physical features and was waiting to see how long it would take for him to notice. If he didn’t figure it out soon, Mary was going to end up interfering.

“A pig’s head in the shower is a bit not good, Sherlock. She had a reason to be upset. You should probably apologise. I’ve found flowers work wonders with Mary.”

“Why would I want to apologise? I didn’t do anything wrong. She was the unreasonable one, with her flushed cheeks and pursed lips…” His voice drifted off into silence and he stared into his pint.

Finally, thought John, he’s noticed. Seeing Sherlock was wearing his ‘buffering’ face, John pulled a textbook out and settled in for a long wait.

It was an hour later when Sherlock surfaced and blinked a few times. Then he gathered up his coat and rushed off without acknowledging John in any way.

~~~

That evening, Molly returned to the flat and found a bunch of daffodils outside her room. There was a post it note stuck to her door that said ‘I have been informed that the pigs head was a bit not good. Please accept these flowers as an expression of regret.’

She laughed to herself; of course, he had needed to be informed by someone else that his experiment was unacceptable, rather than figuring it out for himself. But she was going to take the victory and enjoy the peace offering. Making her way to the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers, she smiled when she passed his door, remembering him standing there this morning, looking delectable in his underwear. When she reached the kitchen, she pulled the vase off the top of the fridge and turned to fill it. She gave a little jump when she saw he had appeared silently in the doorway. He was wearing his ridiculously form-fitting aubergine shirt and jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly. She was suddenly out of breath, and it wasn’t from the shock of him creeping up on her. He smiled a little smugly and moved towards her.

“I see you found my flowers. I hope they make up for any inconvenience this morning, Molly.” He was still moving towards her and she took a step back as he moved into her personal space.

“Thank you,” she managed to get out, through lips that were tingling as he stared at them.

She was still backing up, not quite sure what this new version of Sherlock was trying to do. When she hit the counter with her hips, he put his hands on either side of her, sandwiching her against his body. Her hands came up to rest on his chest. She had meant to push him back a step but once she touched those glorious muscles, her hands didn’t seem to want to move.

“What do you want, Sherlock?” It came out sounding much more breathy than she would have liked. She managed to look over his shoulder, trying to avoid his eyes, as she couldn’t concentrate when he was studying her.

“I have been observing you, Molly Hooper. But I always miss something.” He paused and caught her chin between his thumb and fore finger, running his thumb along her lip. “Do you want to know what I missed this time?”

“W-what?”

“I missed how perfect you are. You have been patient, kind, supportive and have a sharp intelligence that always makes me think again. I know you have defended me to the other two and you make me want to try and be a better person. I know I probably won’t manage that but I want to try. You put up with my experiments and even help me when I ask. And your hair and blushes are delightf…”

He didn’t manage to finish his paean to her virtues as Molly had looped her hands behind his head and pulled him down to meet her lips.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, gasping for breath and Sherlock rested his forehead against hers.

“You’re nearly perfect yourself, and I like your experiments, as long as you keep them out of the bathroom, and my tea pot.” Molly whispered, kissing along his jaw.

Sherlock smiled at this last and pulled her back in for another kiss. Molly was starting to feel weak around the knees when he pulled back. Fisting her hand in the buttons of his shirt, she started to pull him down the hall to her room.

~~~

Sometime later, Meena came home and heard noises coming from Molly’s room. When she saw a dark purple shirt in a pile outside the door, a grin spread over her face. At last, those two had stopped dancing around each other and finally realised they were perfect together.


End file.
